pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX/Archivo4
Elemental mi querida Watson.... Pues, querida Sherlock Holmes, me gusta como te esta quedano tu novela de misterio. Ademas, vine a estrenarte tu discusión numero...¿4? o 5 xD Ahora me toca leer tus otras dos novelas, asi que ¡manos a la obra! xDD Chau!!! xD Hablamos en el xat!! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '03:18 1 jul 2010 (UTC) AA YA! Che, changuita! Venite al xat de Buffy!!! Estamos todas alli! --' Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '17:31 2 jul 2010 (UTC) HARUUUU!! TU DROGAAA xDDD http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Sherlock_Holmes/Reconciliadas http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/El_Secreto_de_la_Academia 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '22:31 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Mikuuuuuuuuh uwu Mikuh! El estupido pc d mi Ma no guarda links de xat.com ni de PE TT-TT y solo me se el de PE y el xat d Burakki. Conque te he visto editar en tu "frikipedia", seguramente ahora estas conectada nwn. Mikuz -chan x3 16:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC) 0w0 ok ntp saldras en el 3 o 4 capitulo hehe bno tcuidas dtb biie Lokisnatur 02:12 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ntp... ok dnada ii gracias a thi x registrarte solo no te olvides de escribir tuficha en la discucion de la historia el primer capitulo se estrena este viernes Lokisnatur 23:25 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Mikuuu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT No te has conectado al xat en un largo tiempo!! u.u Bueno, en tres días? cuatro? no se no he llevado cuenta pero para mi y los dmeas es mucho timepo!!!! sin ti u.u Conectate lo mas pronto que puedas o centesta el mensaje xD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '18:34 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Correcion Conectate y contesta el mensaje!! xDD Oye, si t edas cuenta soy la que mas mensajes te ha dejado xDD Miku-chan TT.TT 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''18:38 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Haru! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Haru! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Haruka n.n Hola queria preguntarte si eres de Uruguay? es ke bueno por lo de Suarez n.n y aparte porque estoy buscando a alguien que sea de Uruguay y te quise preguntar si tu eres de aqui! n.n espero que podamos hablar Atte:Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 17:14 14 jul 2010 (UTC) 8D Que suewrte eres la primera que conozco de uruguay porque un amigo se hizo pero ya lo conozia xP yo soy de Montevideo xP espero que podamos ser amigos xD Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98¿Algo que decirme n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 17:58 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Coincidencia... Hola! soy Alan. Eske estaba super aburrido y mee puse a ver tu perfil. Resulta k a mi tmb me gusta agatha! El primer libro que lei es el de "Los Diez Negritos" y me encanto! Es una gran escritora, y sabe como crear hasta el suspenso mas suspensioso xP En fin, solo lo queria comentar, y si leiste el mismo libreo k yo, podriamos hablar alguna vez, Solo dejame un mensaje ;D Typhlosion Dominara al Mundo![[Usuario:Alanbato| Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 15:23 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Por su claro! Men encantaria Ser tu amigo! pero ser mi amigo tiene consecuencias... 1.-Tendras un apodo que no te hayan dicho creado por mi 2.- TIENES K LEER EL LIBRO K TE DIJE! 3.- Siempre debe de haber un 3 en un listado xP Ok, vere si encuentro los que tu me dices, porke me encantan sus libros, no hacia la tarea por leer el libro owo [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 16:24 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Jejeje... Para ti que seria bob? ewe bueno, puedes ver algunos ejemplos en mi pagina de usuario de Wikidex. Mira, para el libro, lo puedes encontrar en la internet. Ya se k no aparece completo, por eso tendras k usar tu imaginacion (hace un arcoirirs con las manos sobre su cabeza) y imaginar k pasa en las paginas k no puedes leer xD o buscarlo en una libreriaaa (hace letras con sus manos arriba de su cabeza) O, Hacerte una Super heroe y buscar una copia barata en Chinaaa (hace esclavos trabajadores chinos con sus manos sobre su cabeza) adios :3 , [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 16:58 19 jul 2010 (UTC) mikuhhh!! vente al xat de mika!! [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|··"]] 17:02 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu mote.....esta listo Desde ahora seras llamada.....Haruka Legan, la criminologa especializada en Logistica y Detective Privada de servicios Publicos. Si no te gusta, te aguantas, como miu amigo Blastoise98 k le decia Charizard y se enojaba porke Blas le gana a Char. En fin, Adios n.n [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 18:34 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n Oye tengo una duda podrias decirme como crear un archivo de la discusion, osea como lo tienes tu archivo 1,2,3..etc podrias decirme como hacerlo te lo agradecieria....Podrias contestarme aqui en pokeespectaculos o en Wikidex ...gracias....n_n ZzEeTH ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 22:34 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta es mi pagina de usuario en wikidex n_n Gracias¡¡¡ Muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡ ZzEeTH ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 23:03 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Un regalo... Archivo:Haruka.jpg .:.Gracias por averme ayudado espero que te guste.:. Yo lo hice XD: ZzEeTH...ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 18:00 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Ola Hakumi ^^ Que te parece k si me das tu msn y asi podemos hablar? :3 [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 18:47 20 jul 2010 (UTC) No Problemo No te preocupes, pero si kiera habal en el chat de aki T_T o porke no te conectas al Xat k me dijiste? ahi hemos estado todo el dia xD Tu amigo :3 [[Usuario:Alanbato|'Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?']] 19:13 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Haruuu!!! Avrrrril-hime!! Tengo una idea para un futuro de hacer una historia de hermanas y tu no puedes faltar solo: Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. y si quieres una imagen de como eres n.n te quierooo Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '22:03 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Wuahahahaha Vale!!! xDDD Che, media sangrieta tu historia xDDD Bueno, ya tengo una idea para tu personaje xDDD Tía, vente para el xat! Buen ya eztaz en el xat!!! xDDD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''22:36 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Haruka Necesito que tu y Gumi esten en el chat conectadas, necesito hablar con usttedes, si estan las dos, dejenme un mensaje en mi Discu [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 03:08 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Haru n.n Hace timepo que no hablabamos ya que cuando entro aquí nunca hay nadie T-T queria preguntarte si te podia agregar en mis amigos y si dices que si que cara pokemon te pongo? si dices que no bueno lo entiendo n.n Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98Algo que necesites decirme a mi n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 20:41 22 jul 2010 (UTC) OK n.n Ok que suerte x3 no hay problema con lo de que me agregues x3 oye sabes una hora exacta en la que esten varios(personas:Venusaur,Pokémon Al Ataque,etc.)? es que quiero conocer más amigos xD bye Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.gifBulbasaur98Algo que necesites decirme a mi n.n?Archivo:Jolteon_icon.gif 21:30 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Haru Ven al chat [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 01:06 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya tá! Ya firmé en la escuela de los pokes Eeveeneon La Imagen de esta wiki Creo que esta wiki esta un poco sosa. Podria editar el MediaWiki para mejorarla..[[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|XP]][[Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa|Misterio]] 18:44 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ola keria saber más de los pokes y me gushtaria tener mas amigos mas bn me gustaria tener amigos porsi me kerias ayudar siendo uno de ellos bno eso era thanks glace7991 Por mí,todo OK. Por mí todo guay si quieres hacerlo(pero en inglés porque la gente se confunde)^_^¡Seguro que con un argumento así te sale muy chula.=3 ¡La quinta generación nos espera! Alicia!!!!! (En el país de las maravillas!!) ''Hola Alicia...(¿te sigues apodando Alicia no?)' Estaba hablando con el sombrerero loco '(osea conmigo misma xDDD)' y'' queria saludarte por aqui!! xDD entonces..Hola!!!!!'' (ya en serio) ¿Cómo estas? Es que ahora no puedo conectarme mucho al xat porque si no luego se me congela todo!!! Bueno, aca se acaba el mensaje, no es muy productivo que digamos xDDD Cuidate, te quiero mi Alicia!! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 21:38 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Soy Julie '(por si no te das cuenta)' ¡''y estoy estrenando firma!'' ALICIAAA!!! OKay, haré el intento!!!! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:12 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno me presento soy Nicolas tengo 15 años y lo Explico mejor en mi pagina de usuario te kiero pedir ke seas mi amiga ya ke desde mi estancia ki ke la he disfrutado mucho aunke he tenido altibajos siempre he estado aki ;D ademas no nos hemos hablado estos 3 meses xD Bueno aparte de eso te kiero decir solo si kieres participar en la ultima temporada del Reto: el Musical. como cerrando con broche de oro contigo xD Bueno son 2 solicitudes ;D. Adios, Gracias por esuchar [[Usuario:FANPOK|'☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?']] regalitooo 700px Ojala quete guste , sofiSofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:45 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola te hablo es para tu novela XD el de la escuela seria un gusto ayudarte con la trama o capitulos SOLO SI KIERES no te estoy obligando dame la respuesta en mi discucion n.n Saludos [[Usuario:FANPOK|'☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?']] Haru Te vote en PokéSupervivencia para jo***te porque me dijeron que al que hacen capi le echan pronto para que seas capi. El único tío de toda la wikia que no sabía lo que era el reto, PAA. 19:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Avriill! (esto me toca mandarselo a todos -.-') Tu te inscribistes en mi nueva novela The elements Guardian y te queria pedir si porfavor no te seria molestia apuntarte con este sprite: Archivo:Avril_Sprite(2).png no tiene blanco y me iria mejor. Bueno, xauuu [[User:Maya1999|'╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] 08:00 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola! Soy yo piikaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!Mi duda es ¿editar es igual que dejar un mensaje? Responde Pllllllllissss! para ti haruka Archivo:325998434_LNKXBBGLWFDXOFP.jpgArchivo:325998434_LNKXBBGLWFDXOFP.jpg espero que te guste chirorilla que kere tenr amigos =3 10:53 10 ago 2010 (UTC) grasias grasias por la peque bienvenida jejej bueno despues te escribo !! XD Alice!!! me puedo inscribir a Avatar: La Nueva Era ? Salva los animales !!!!!! su piel esta en tus manos ~~ (~) No merecieron esto puedes cambiarlo!' 18:32 11 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Pues eh regresado!!! waaaaaaaaa porque hiciste eso????????? ACABO DE INUNDAR MI CASA ENTERA!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias An!! tengo que hacer la promesa de visitar pokespectaculos 1 vez a la semana!!! sino lo hago que me caigan Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt!!!! bueno en lo q ha pasado e aprendido nuevas cosas y me eh vuelto mas loca lista :D espero pasarme mas por aca an :3 y pasarla con todas mis amigas en grande!!!! besos cuidate mucho lindisima!!!!!! Andrea444 02:38 12 ago 2010 (UTC) haha ya me debes como 4 casas!!! siempre me pasa cuando regreso y me contestas x3 y llevo record xq van tres días conectados, las otras veces solo fueron como tres días :P cuidate An besos :3 Andrea444 20:39 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye alice He oido k a ti ya no te gusta vocaloid x3 Ahora puedo ser yo miku hatsune? pliis [[User:Munchlax-code|нαgαηє мιкυ - Därk Slätë мιкυ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ]] 13:03 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye alice He oido k a ti ya no te gusta vocaloid x3 Ahora puedo ser yo miku hatsune? pliis [[User:Munchlax-code|нαgαηє мιкυ - Därk Slätë мιкυ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ]] 13:04 15 ago 2010 (UTC) nooo! nooo pasa naah noo , era solo para preguntartelo , si todavia lo eres me kedo con hagane miku [[User:Munchlax-code|мιкυ нαтѕυηє -¢ση мι ℓσℓℓιρσρ']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'αℓι¢є нυмαη ѕα¢яιƒι¢є ]] 12:48 16 ago 2010 (UTC) una cosita Archivo:Chiroro-1916736ebf.gifharu yo te he puesto como amiga en mi usuario puedes ponerme tu a mi pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis chiroro no te defraudara mira mi usuario y te lo demostrara =3 14:16 16 ago 2010 (UTC) http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_2 http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_3 haru aqui te dejo los enlaces de lazos, espero que los disfrutes mucho amiga, te quiero mucho princesita de hielo, saludos a todos en el mundo, eres muy talentosa haciendo amigos, y sabes que jamas te decepsionaran, aprender a convivir con alguien siempre te llevara a algo bueno keyko, la princesita del fuego fantasmagorco buuuu RE:nike ya te deja la respuesta en el msn luego leelapuedes llamarme N 12:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) '''OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:30 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Aca esta!! Espero que te guste, cualquier cosa me dices y yo lo arreglo y lo subo como versión nueva Archivo:Sprite Versus Avril.png ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 17:59 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Haru!! Aca estan los liiink!! Mixed Emotions Hidden ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:03 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola haruka, estoy por hacer mi primera novela, y sera de mitologia, asi que queria saber si quisieras ser la diosa atenea , la novela trata sobre la muerte de los dioses del olimpo y su reencarnacion en jovenes, pense que atenea te quedaria muy bien, si quieres avisame, y si no, de todos modos gracias por avisarme, te agradeceria mucho la respuesta, gracias. memorias del mar Hola Avril! Hola, queria preguntarte si querias inscribirte aqui Audiciones: The maze of mirrors como protagonista Emo o Refinada, bueno si quieres dejamelo en la discusion o me lo dices en el chat de Mika, si no dimelo tambien ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'' ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 20:52 3 sep 2010 (UTC)' ola ola haru solo nesesito que me agas un favor km ya sabes participas en espacio obscuro y nesesio algo para terminarla sera que púedes ir y hacer lo que dise la nota...??? pliiiiiiiiiisssssssss... y t loo agradesco...x3 Haruka de mi angeeel!!! Primero: Y apuse el primer cap de TUW2 y segundo: dejame esto en mi discuu please! Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 16 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 16, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: Aquí puedes poner algún poder especial dependiento de que puesto escojas ok? Recuerda debe ser uno, ya que tendrás otras habilidades. (SI quieres inventala) Puesto: Pues escoger entre angel (El angel tiene la habilidad de controlar un elemento entre: Fuego, Hielo o Aire y puede esconder sus alas) o una chica mitad vampiro (aquí tienes la habilidad de ser resistente contra el fuego y tus heridas sanaran muy rápido) Gracias!! Avriil!! Gracias por la invitacion me encantaria n.n ¿me puedes reservar el puesto plis? es que estoy aqui solo de paso, para comer y luego volver a la escuela, no creo que me de tiempo ahora y por la tarde tal vez mi madre me dice que no me puedo conectar... bueno, xau n_n мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:31 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno Al fianl me e podidfo conectar, intentare ya rellenar la ficha xDD мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 15:24 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Haru u.u He tenido un problemilla y ahora tengo que borrar el primer cap de ESA y empezarlo de nuevo, porque hay partes que estan todas mal. Además le he cambiado la trama. Deseame suerte hermana PD: Las fichas que pedi se quedan xD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 20:35 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Avriiiiiiil!! Comenzare de nuevo lel poder de los elementos... me acuerdo que la primera vez tu me ayudastes mucho y me gustaria que te pusieras :D bueno, adios n_n мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 06:18 10 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Alicee... in Wonderland!! Alice de mi vida, ¿te molestaría si yo algún día escribo una novela de Avatar? Es que vi la película y me emocione xDD Chauu! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 00:15 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Haru hay un problema D: cuando entro a mi usuario aparece la publicidad tapandolo todo que hago D: ★K!ng Hatake★ 22:10 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Ok pero era en el user de otra persona o en el tuyo? y haru sobre la cancion me mandas un mensaje para una idea y en el xat la componemos? ★K!ng Hatake★ 22:23 13 sep 2010 (UTC) haru entra aqui Haru entra y luego borra esto este es el lugar de reunion de antiwikidexanticiencia entra aqui porfavor http://xat.com/Burakki_and_friends ★K!ng Hatake★ 21:12 14 sep 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 olaa M encantaria k fueramos amigas!! respecto a lo que puse en mi novela sobre las películas de terror era que los que elegian una de este tipo morian en la historia pero si quiere a ti te puedo dejar malherida nada más o devolverte a la historia como fantasma lo que tu prefieras (yo elegia lo segundo para asustarlos a todos xD) Anabelll- Cynda 19:30 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Haruka Solo vengo a dejarte un mensaje para explicar lo del xat y que no piensen otra cosa (Aunque no creo que hayan pensando en lo que me sucede cuando me fui) Mira, primero: Me fastidió que me callaran. Es que no es justo que no me dejaran hablar por que ustedes escucharan música, ya que el xat es para hablar. Si querian escuchar música tranquilos podian cerrar el xat y luego poner el youtube y escuchar. En ese caso deben admitir que estan errados. Sumando que odio que me callen, ya que yo no calló a nadie. Segundo: En lo de giratina y alan hay una gran diferencia: Con que, tú nunca te aguantaste a Alán, yo me aguanto lo de giratina, lo de los demás y cuando tú estas fastidiada y no dejas de poner "-w-", ya que no quiero discutir con nadie y no quiero provocar problemas ya que luego todos salimos afectados. Y por último, se que diras: Nadie te dijo que nos aguantarás- Ya lo sé, yo decidi aguantarlos pero porque no quiero que nadie salga afectado ni nada, y quiero que me comprendan si yo me fastidio ya que lo hago muy pocas veces y no causo ningun tipo de problemas (no digo que ustedes los causen). Y quiero aclarar por las dudas, por si en algun momento se les cruza por la cabeza (aunque no creo xD) y sonará muy creido pero, no pido un lo siento ¿ya? Bueno gracias por leer el mensaje ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 22:54 16 sep 2010 (UTC) wooola wooola haru(si asi t epuedo llamar x3) bueno kisiera presentarme =D soy Giovanna y tengo 12 =D soy hermana de FANPOK xd pero bueno vengo a pedirte una solicitud de amistad x3 avisame y otra cosa, kisiera saber si participarias en mi novela? es esta. GRacias, si aceptas mi solicitud me podrias decir tu poke favorita nwn [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] URGENTE TE TIENES Q CONECTAR MAÑANA Andrea444 04:05 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta: Bueno voy a ir al grano, xD Voy a hacer una novela de misterio, pero más bien de abogados... bueno te lo decia por si quieres aparecer como uno de los protagonistas, ademas te dejo un pequeño resumen: Año 2020, los Pokémons se han vuelto más civilizados, ahora tienen un complicado sistema judicial en el que se hacen juicios rapidos que duran 3 dias. Un dia, un humano corriente, por razones que se revelaran más adelante, se convierte en un pokémon. Solo recuerda 2 cosas: Su nombre y que es un abogado defensor. Aqui empieza una historia llena de aventuras y misterio, donde el protagonista tendra que descubrir su pasado, resolver ciertos casos, y volver a ser humano. Bueno voy a ir al grano, xD Voy a hacer una novela de misterio, pero más bien de abogados... bueno te lo decia por si quieres aparecer como uno de los protagonistas, ademas te dejo un pequeño resumen: Año 2020, los Pokémons se han vuelto más civilizados, ahora tienen un complicado sistema judicial en el que se hacen juicios rapidos que duran 3 dias. Un dia, un humano corriente, por razones que se revelaran más adelante, se convierte en un pokémon. Solo recuerda 2 cosas: Su nombre y que es un abogado defensor. Aqui empieza una historia llena de aventuras y misterio, donde el protagonista tendra que descubrir su pasado, resolver ciertos casos, y volver a ser humano. Bueno te he hecho 4 pinceladas, pero espero que te sirva, si te interesa apuntarte rellename esto Personaje humano: Bueno... sobre esto es un poco complicado de explicar... veras, tu pinchas al link http://www.court-records.net/Characters.htm aqui veras que hay caras de personajes. NO elijas las del manga, y si ninguna cara te gusta (no cojas la del perro ni la del loro) le clikas a el quadrado rojo o al lila que hay arriba, alli hay más personajes. Cuando veas uno que te guste, le pinchas en la cara y te saldra una ficha del personaje. Alli dira el nombre en distintos idiomas, tu dejame en mi discusion el primero (el el nombre que tiene en Español e Ingles). Apollo Justice me lo he pedido yo y Gavin Piruru (Aunque son chicos xD) Nombre: El que quieras, puede ser Avril si quieres Apellido: El del personaje (es decir si elijes el nombre Avril y el personaje Trucy Wright, pues Avril Wright Edad: La del personaje Pokémon que eres: Bueno Avril, lamentablemente, como eres uno de los protagonistas, tienes que elegir un personaje de los que te puedes coger al principio en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, ya que usare caras con expresiones Personalidad: Bueno, si te da pereza inventartela, te pongo la misma que tu personaje Y bueno, eso es todo, espero no haberme alargado mucho, si no te interesa, dimelo (que no me enfado) [http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Eco1003 Victor, Taro en Pokémon] ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 17:43 1 oct 2010 (UTC)' Holaaa! Holaaa soy Mimii, hay algo ke te keria preguntar hace mucho pero ke me daba mucha verguenza, kieres ser mi aamiga? Por cierto, te gusta mucho Avril Lavigne noo?? a mi me encanta, mi cancion favorita es GirlFriend (que por cierto la estoy escuchando ahora mismo x3 Hey Hey You You) Bueno, pues eso мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 20:44 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Harumika Pues, esque Stalin me ha pedido que haga sprites de los integrantes de Kyoto Motel. Necesito una imagen de....bueno, de eso, de tu personaje en KLyoto --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 20:26 15 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola... Hola,me llamo Carmen...y...¿¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?? Espero que si bueno xaoo.--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:43 16 nov 2010 (UTC) dime dime todas tus preguntas haru y te las respondo x3 en la discucion de mi hermano ewe [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 01:36 20 dic 2010 (UTC) http://www.foroswebgratis.com/foro-club_chicas_fresas-126759.htm PD: jodete 8D [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 02:06 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Wola Hoa haru solo te quiero pedir la opinion sobre TDB Solo faltas tu :3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 19:09 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Esta bien De acuerdo amiga le agregare lo necesario pero tendre que hacerlo mas tarde porque ahora me estan forzando a salirme del notebook, espero que no te moleste. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 19:28 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya complete la ficha, gracias por avisar n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 22:33 21 dic 2010 (UTC) e.O tu nombre se parece al mio copiona ¬¬ no ya enserio me caes muy bien aunque solo hablamos como dos veces y eres com la capitana de PE xD, bueno quieres ser mi amiga????????????????Alex... felices fiestas... 01:25 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento TOT Discúlpame Avril Ramona Lavigne, no pude inscribirme en tu muy genial novela TOT Pero si quieres que te ayude en algo ¡Aquí estoy! Plantada como arbolito de navidad TOT(???) Cuidate!! Te quiero hermana!!! Adiu ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 03:32 22 dic 2010 (UTC) oye la historia de mi personaje en winter of prophecy o algo asi no me acuerdo del nombre trabaja en una libreria ahi encontro el libro y aprendio sus hechizos ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 14:12 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo! n_n Hola te queria dar este regalo ojala te guste: Archivo:Regalo de Glaceon.gif ¡feliz navidad! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:11 23 dic 2010 (UTC) D: Oye,no quier chismear pero Titiritero esta borrando paginas de PE sin permiso y esto pone cuando borra algo: Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngObra del titiritero :P Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png Porfavor Bloquealo TT-TT 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 03:42 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Si por favor, todos estamos cansados de sus ediciones, hasta yo...bloquealo porfi TTOTT.Ademas esta pidiendo a gritos que lo bloqueen, mira sus contribuciones.Pliss TTOTT --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 00:58 04 ene 2011 (UTC) No importa, pues Pokemon al Ataque ya lo bloqueó. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:13 04 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Alice... in Wonderland... 2! ¡Hola Haru! ¿Cómo estas? ya sé que mosca que soy xD He te queria agradecer por inscribirte en mi novela nwn. La verdad supuse que te gustaria ser más vampiro que un cazador, y como no te conectabas estaba en duda. Perdón si no te gusto el puesto uwu. si quieres te lo cambio ::D (No tengo la carita del msn ToT) Bueno ¡Gracias! Y espero que te guste la historia, por las dudas ya hice el primer capítulo. ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 22:56 10 ene 2011 (UTC) >w< Me recuerdas a una amiga a la que ya no leo, eres igualita x3 Bueno, dejando ese tema, seh! amo escuchar musica y ahora escucho Gee Gee, es una de un grupo coreano :D me la pego una amiga xD Ahora que lo dices... mi cantante favorita seria Avril :3 en eso nos parecemos, aunque voy a dejarte amarla mas que yo (?) mis generos... me encanta el Pop, pop-rock, rock y mas... adsads mee encantaria ser tu amiga, amo tu personalidad xD seras la hermana mayor que nunca tuve (?) Bueno~ Saludos! [[Usuario:~Leaf|''' Łєαғ ]] [[Usuario Discusión:~Leaf|【●İм ą ңαрру мзαŁ ιή α ђαрру ωσяІď●】']] avrill!¡ haha no jode xd y buueno me lo cambiaree de una forma qe me explico king, si la queres saber es mejor qee le preguntes a el xd bye! Tkm♥ [[Usuario:Maya1999|'Mikah!¡']][[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'¿Sih?''']]♥ 07:41 16 ene 2011 (UTC) You make me wanna die (?????) xD es facil ewe solo tienes que ir a Especial:Contactar e.e en nombre poner tu nombre real en asunto nombre de usuario y en mensaje algo asi como "podria cambiar mi nombre de usuario a **ejemplo**" xD le das enviar y ya xD si no te cambian el nombre es que el nombre ya lo agarraron e.e y que NO SE TE OLVIDE xD mientras el proceso NO podras editar en wikia quedo claro? xD [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|►King◄'' ]] [[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|◄Que decias? xD ►]] [[Campamento de Rock|►What The Hell xD me olvidaba de esto (?)◄]] [[New Ishuu|◄Me olvidaba de esto tambien (?)►]] 15:10 16 ene 2011 (UTC) haru te queria pedir si podias llenar tu puesto en Audiciones para ¡Poderes Elementales! que te reserve un puesto, si no quieres aparecer algo que dudo(?) simplemente avisame x3 Gratcie (?) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]]'' ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 20:54 16 ene 2011 (UTC) HARUU!!!!! ¿¿ TE ACUERDAS DE MI?? SOY YO BARBARA!!!!! HE VUELTO!!!!!--Usuario:Meganium1530 haruuuuuuu-chaaan¡¡¡¡ haru-chan¡¡ quiero ya hacer las entrevistas a celebridades, pero accidentalmente borre la nota donde tenia sus respuestas, asi que quisiera que me enviaran a mi discución las respuestas porfavor, aqui estan las preguntas n.n 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? 3.-que es lo que mas odias? 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? 7.-de quien estas enamorado? 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? keyko, porfavooor contesta por tu hermanita n.n Aca esta como me lo dijo, mi señora. http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Julia_Viaje_M%C3%A1gico.png Rapito: Veeeer imagen Julia: Rapito, no rompas el... ¡TECLADO! owo'!!!' Rapito: Rapitooo sentiiiir Julia: nwn Solo ve la imagen, gracias nwn ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 02:03 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola colega hola haruka, keyko me platico que te gusta ver doctor house, a mi también me apasiona la medicina, por eso me encantaria que te inscribieras a mi nueva novela medica Bisturi, si quieres algun puesto especial puedo hacer arreglos, pero solo porque eres hermana de keyko y mi cuñada, espero noticias de ti amiga, saludos memorias del mar Avril xDDDD Tienes twitter? :D Damelo :D y te sigo ewe [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'Que cuentas?']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'What The Hell siempre se me olvida algo xD']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Se me olvido D:']] 20:13 1 feb 2011 (UTC) =3 Está bien, tranquila comprendo que me dejes para babearte por Chase >=0 (??) pasa muchas veces. ¿Cómo andan tus sobrinos? =D xDDDDDDD Perdón si respondí tarde ^^'' Cuidate! Hablamos!'' ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 17:21 2 feb 2011 (UTC) =D soy impuntual siempre contesto tarde >=0 ¡Pide la custodia de tus sobrinos, esa su madre como que no me convence! >O(?) Y luego me mando para allá para conocer a los hijos/sobrinos adoptivos de mi hermana gemela postiza =D (?) ¡Bien, te esperaré! Estoy conectada todo el día... -a menos que me den tarea pero como hoy no es el caso =D-'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:57 2 feb 2011 (UTC) oye haru-chan estoy haciendo la segunda temporada de !que locura¡ y todos ya seremos un poco mayores, ya evolucionados, asi que me preguntaba si querias seguir como un pichu, o un pikachu, o si no puedo hacer que seas un glaceon que uso un disfraz de pichu todo este tiempo XD, tu dime porfa keyko, !!YO soy la flautista de jamelynn¡ n.n Gracias por el comentario de mis gijinkas ...yo creo que no soy tan buena dibujante =)[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 14:16 8 mar 2011 (UTC)' bueno... je je ¿quieres que seamos amigas?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 14:47 8 mar 2011 (UTC)' ewe Ola. Vengo a escribir por tu comentario en mi blog. Primero: Mira, niña, yo ni te conozco, y vale, admito que mi blog era grosero (bastante) per ni eso te da derecho a decir que yo insulto porque yo no dije ningun nombre (creo) o por lo menos para insultar. Si te das por aludida tu sabras por lo que ha sido. Mistery Otra vez no, por dios... A ver, escucha. Tu leiste mi blog antes de ponerte a escribir o te limitaste a criticar? Lo digo porque yo hablo en terminos generales, dejando muy claro que hay execpciones. Y tu dices que los nuevos users van de que losaben todo. Oh, Dios... Mira, tu comentario me parecio una (censurado) pero ya esta no voy a darle mas importancia, no pienso discutir con nadie. Aunque, sin animo de ofender, y por lo que pones en tus comentarios, parece que seas una persona agresiva, que le guste meterse con la gente. Y porfavor no me bloquees el user, yo no quiero molestar. Solo intento decir lo que pienso (aunque haya gente que odie la liberted de expresión por lo visto ¬¬) Mistery por favor no me bloquees. Mira me equivoque y punto. Yo ya decidi n ovlover a dar problemas, por favor dejame en paz, no me bloquees y que cada una siga sucamino. No crees que es mejor estar en paz q andar dandonos problemas? Si me bloqueas yo puedo volver, que ganas echandome? Por favor, no me bloquees. Por favor hola Hola en tu novela se puede Winter of prophecy se puede poner el gijinca de mismagius es porque parece una bruja y no se como conseguir otra pero no es el pokemonana rebeca 22:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) en las inscripciones esto... he jugado al juego ese que tienes puesto en tu usuario, perdon por no averte pedido permiso, pero es que no sabia que tu lo hubieras inventado ewe si no quieres que lo tenga puesto en mi usuario dimelo y lo borro :D Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:27 29 jun 2011 (UTC)